Sorry For Being A Bastard
by SusieDevereaux
Summary: "I stopped drinking for myself, but mostly for the woman of my life, who is now my lovely beautiful wife." Just a little fic on how Nate would apologize to Sophie and the others. Hope you like this.


**Okay so I got back from vacation and I did a little writing there. This is just a little fic about how Nate could have apologized to Sophie and the others about his drinking. Hope you like and sorry for any grammar erros you mught find but English is not my native language.**

They were all getting ready for the job. The mark was an ex-alcoholic, and Nate had made himself his friend, so they all decided they were going to get him at an AA meeting. They needed a way in and Sophie, Hardison, Parker and Eliot agreed that Nate would be the best way. The mastermind didn't share the same opinion but after Sophie nodding at Parker's comment "_You're the only one that actually has experience with that world." _Nate knew he had no choice.

Nate could tell Sophie was worried about him. She couldn't stop worrying, not even after their conversation in the morning.

"_Nate, are you sure about this?"_

_Nate looked at his wife who was laying with her head on his chest. Squeezing her just a little bit more and placing a kiss on her hair, he reassured her, once more. "Soph, relax. Everything is fine. I got this."_

"_I'm just scared that this will hit a little too close."_

"_You don't have to worry about me, darling." He kissed her forehead this time._

"_Well, I'm sorry if I worry about my husband."_

_He laughed and pulled her on top of him so he could place kisses all over her face._

Right now Sophie was casting glances in his direction every 10 seconds. Her eyes asked him if he was okay and he would stoke her cheek, gently, saying her that everything was fine.

They were there and the mark had finished his speech. He almost forced Nate to make a speech. On the outside Nate was showing a side that said 'No, I don't want to!' but if he was honest with himself, he knew it would be an opportunity to apologize for the bastard he was when he was drunk.

Nate got up from his chair in the audience and made his way to the little stage. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and started his speech that he knew Sophie and the others will be talking about for the next centuries.

"I started drinking because it was the only way to try to forget a really bad thing that happened. It seemed that drinking was the only thing that could make the pain go away. Everyone said that I needed to be happy again, but without the alcohol that seemed quite impossible. While drunk I hurt a lot of people I care about and that care about me. And, though I never said it out loud, I'm very sorry for that."

"Did the man just said that?" Hardison asked not believing what he had heard.

"Sophie! Is Nate dying and he didn't tell us?!" Parker demanded from the Grifter.

Ignoring the nagging on his ear, Nate carried on with his speech. "I stopped drinking for myself, but mostly for the woman of my life, who is now my lovely beautiful wife." He heard Sophie's sharp breath on his ear. Honestly he wanted to look in her beautiful eyes while saying this things, but that stupid and important thing called courage was still missing. "She put up with my drunk ass a lot of times. I know she thinks I don't remember all those times that she had to pick me up from a bar in the middle of the night. All those times she took care of me while I was almost passed out drunk. She was always there when no one else would. She is a great person and I know for sure that I don't deserve a person like her in my life, but, I'm too selfish to let her go." The little audience that was listening chuckled and Nate dared to continue.

"I made her suffer and that is something that I regret every day. So my purpose of life now is to make her smile and laugh every day. Because let's face it, if she is happy, I'm happy."

Everyone started clapping and cheering.

Sophie watches the scene, teary, and when Nate's eyes, finally, find Sophie's in the crowd she mouthes 'I love you' and he gives her a little smile. He just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her too. But now, unfortunately, it wasn't the time for it. Later he would make sure to deal with it.

Sophie and the others were at the back of the brewpub waiting for Nate to come back. And there she was again. Worried about her husband. The other three noticed that Sophie wasn't paying attention to the conversation in hand. She kept looking at the door waiting for it to magically open and reveal her man. Preferable safe and sound. Sophie excused herself and went to the bar to get another drink.

Nate entered the brewpub and without making any noise he made his way to the beautiful woman, waiting for him, with her back turned to the door.

He walks up to her, places his hands on her hips, making her jump with surprise, kisses her cheek and whispers on her ear "I love you too, darling."

And the smile he got was one that was worth more than thousand drinks.

**Well, that's it. I will also post the final chapter for 'Now That I Have You'. Hope you liked this little fic. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. I know I haven't been reviewing but, as I said, I was on vacation and I didn't have internet there.**


End file.
